grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Eddie Monroe
Was his name ever Eddie Monroe? I have a very important question about Monroe's name. However, I am NOT trying to get the Monroe page changed to Eddie Monroe (at least not until his name is in the credits or in an episode). I am just trying to gather opinions and start a discussion. I remember when the pilot first aired, the name Eddie Monroe was used. When they re-aired it in December, I am certain they edited the name out. There is valid proof his name is Eddie, if they never said his name, how did everyone know it was Eddie. I do remember talking about him with the name Eddie Monroe. There was even a page on the wiki with the name "Eddie Monroe." So what happened? Was it something the producers and editors accidentally let slip out? It seems so, they edited the audio in the re-airing; what do you think? Or was the name planned to be released but the producer wanted it released later (and it just slipped out.) This is a valid issue and someone needs to ask the producers and makers of the show about this. What is your opinion. Artiepenguin 03:10, February 16, 2012 (UTC) :Seems the same phenomenon happened in this article, and I've been wondering about that myself. I don't recall them saying Eddie in the show, though I won't deny it. Bob the WikipediaN (talk • ) 03:53, February 16, 2012 (UTC) :He was once listed as Eddy "Munroe" here (based on press releases?) and can still be found by that name on a number of media pages on the web. No one has ever called him Eddy during an episode. I think it was an early release error or a smoke screen.-- 13:52, February 16, 2012 (UTC) :I will now move this discussion to a blog post, so it is more visible. I think Eddie would be better than Eddy. Artiepenguin 03:28, February 18, 2012 (UTC) :"Eddy" was my error. But we still gotta hear in an episode. Monroe could be a first or last name...-- 04:02, February 18, 2012 (UTC) We ARE TOLD HIS NAME IN THE PILOT EPISODE! WHEN HANK AND NICK TRY TO ARREST HIM THEY SAY HIS NAME. REWATCH THIS< AND THEN EXPLAIN THIS FOLISHNESS Who made the decision his name is NOT eddie? He is credit that way twice, and his name is said once. I do not want to get into an editing battle, but this wiki isn't owned by anyone, and you must explain your actions. "Final answer:" During the ComicCon 2012 panel, Silas Weir Mitchell said Monroe is just "Monroe."-- 17:38, July 17, 2012 (UTC) link to interview: http://blogcritics.org/video/article/grimms-silas-weir-mitchell-speaks/ . Yo, it's Roacher27 (talk) 05:28, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Image Is it just me, or is his Blutbad pic in his info box not working. Did it get deleted, or is it just not loading for me for some reason? -- Ice 00:41, April 6, 2012 (UTC) :It wasn't just you! I couldn't figure out what had happened so I replaced the nonexistent (?) image with another. I don't think it's the best one, but it'll serve as a place holder. The one where he morphs in for Rosalee is a good one, if we have it.-- 01:01, April 6, 2012 (UTC) ::I will go get a screen cap of him in . -- Ice 01:10, April 6, 2012 (UTC) :::I think the current image is better than what I'm getting from . -- Ice 01:18, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Monroe and Hank When Monroe tells Hank about him about scaring him in the woods , doesn't he also mention that it was him who killed Oleg Stark, saving Hank's life? Dragonfighter1 (talk) 18:56, May 6, 2013 (UTC) No, Hank doesn't find that out till . Novel I think this is a great example of a page where the episode descriptions should not show up in the Comic or Novel versions of the article. Roacher27 (talk) 08:20, December 20, 2013 (UTC)